


What We Have

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Elfquest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-24
Updated: 2007-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1631006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story by Some really cool chick</p><p>Most people don't just waltz down a mountain after a broken arm. You need a day or two recovery. And really, it's not so bad if you're with the person you love most. (A little PWP- but hey, we'll live.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Have

**Author's Note:**

> Written for merriman

 

 

"The rest of our journey ought to be as soft as Moonshade's finest leather."

Skywise did not answer. He merely stood beside his chief, staring out into the distance. Cutter's eyes sought out distant blue peaks, tinged violet by the setting sun- the mountains, which were their ultimate goal. But his companion's gaze drifted upward, to where the sky darkened, and the first small lights dotted the horizon.

Noting his friend's silence, Cutter grew thoughtful. Hands on hips, he sighed. Nightrunner's scent still lingered in the air, and he breathed it in, along with the sharp pang of loss... the vista before him promising hope for their quest.

But Skywise found his mind was numb. And the stars were still too faint to burn the touch of Olbar's hand from his face. He tried to gather his scattered thoughts, but they fled, tumbling like the water over the raging falls. His heart beat rapidly like a bird on the wind. He rubbed his injured arm; it throbbed, hot and swollen, while rest of him was cold.

*Fahr!* Skywise blinked. Cutter had been speaking.

"Tam?"

Cutter looked at him oddly. *I said, it's time to go...*  
Skywise nodded. He pulled himself together and followed his chief into the woods.

It was definitely the long way down! The ground sloped sharply in places, boulders jutting up between the tall trees. The two elves slipped and slid, scrambling downward. Cutter was often forced to wait for Skywise; one arm made climbing slow and tedious. Twice, they crossed the trails of Nightrunner and Starjumper. Both elves had stopped and glanced at each other. But Cutter shook his head. The urge to summon his old friend was tempting, but the wolf had made his decision. Nightrunner deserved to rest out his days in peace. And Skywise understood.

The moons were high by the time they reached the valley. Cautiously, the elves waded out into the tall grasses. The swaying green blades rose almost to their hips, parting, rippling  
and rejoining like waves as they forded the field. Cutter's hand drifted to New Moon's hilt. Out here, they were exposed. He kept a wary eye for predators, human or otherwise. Skywise might like the open sky, but the Wolfrider chief preferred the cover of trees, and whatever protection they gave.

Glancing over, Cutter was surprised to see his friend's eyes fixed downward. He  
quickly became concerned when he realized that the stargazer was having difficulty just putting one foot in front of another. The silver haired elf stumbled doggedly after his chief, but he clasped his injured arm tightly against his chest, and a faint sheen of sweat shimmered on his skin. He didn't even seem aware of Cutter's scrutiny.

Abruptly, Cutter stopped. Skywise almost bumped into him, before catching himself. Cutter laid a restraining hand on his friend's shoulder. "It's late," Cutter whispered. "We should rest. We can reach the woods come morning."

Relieved, Skywise nodded.

"We'll camp by the river," Cutter decided, and moved off. Biting his lip, Skywise followed. The human thief had fallen into that river... drowned. Something about it didn't sit well with him... but he was too tired to question the uncertainty that buzzed in the back of his mind, or the disquiet in his heart.

At last they reached the reedy banks... and Skywise sank dizzily to the ground. His arm ached fiercely and his blood pounded in his ears. Blearily, he was aware of Cutter crouching before him, touching his shoulders and face... telling him to rest. He tried, closing his eyes, and feeling himself drift off... but lying down hurt too much, and sitting up kept him awake.

A fish flopped at his feet.

"Here, drink." Cutter tossed him the water-skin, freshly filled. Skywise complied. The cool water refreshed him, chasing the fog from his brain, and rousing him back into the now. His arm still hurt, but not as badly as before... and he no longer felt faint. He mustered a grin, and passed the skin back to Cutter.

Then he cocked his head at the fish. "It's a step down from No-Humps, don't you think?"

Cutter laughed in relief. If Skywise felt well enough to joke, then he'd be just fine. He quickly boned the fish for his friend- then devoured his own. Licking the juice from his fingers, Cutter lay back in the grass. But Skywise continued to sit, swaying slightly, eyes fixed upward.

*Fahr,* Cutter tugged gently with his thoughts, *Come lie down.*

*I-I can't* The admission was tinged with embarrassment. Skywise dropped his gaze to the river.

Realizing the problem, Cutter pushed himself up. He scooted close to his friend, wrapping his arms around the other elf's shoulders. *There's nothing to lean against here. Lie back on me.* Sighing, the stargazer relaxed against his chief's chest. He turned his face into the bear-fur vest and felt strong arms lift to support him.

Now he remembered why he hated the river. The rushing water and the smell of humans. He could smell it still- the cool spray... hear it pound, crashing against rocks. He knew what it felt like to be swept along, like a leaf spun on the current...

But none of that mattered now. Because Cutter was with him. And Cutter was holding him tight- just as he had on the cliff when Olbar had pulled them to safety. Just as, Skywise knew, he always would. His chief, his brother... his friend. The bond was like an anchor, running deeper through his soul than anything Skywise had ever known. And just as certainly as he knew that Cutter would always be there for him, Skywise knew he would follow his soulbrother anywhere- to defend him, to support him, to cheer him up... and for the purely selfish reason that he couldn't picture a day without him. At least... he never wanted to again.

"Tam..."

"Hmm?" Cutter bent low to nuzzle his friend's hair.

"Remember when we were cubs? Sitting up on the stargazing hill?" Skywise shifted, looking upward again at the glittering stars. He reached out his good hand to point. "It's all still here. See? The wolf chasing the hunter. And there's Goodtree's rest! And the little stream that ran through the Holt. Skyfire's arch." He glanced up at Cutter, a fervent expression in his silver eyes. "Even with all the changes, nothing's been lost." Then he yawned. Closing his eyes, the stargazer settled against his chief. *That's what we have. What we'll always have, Tam.*

For several long moments, Cutter sat still, feeling his brother drift into sleep. Then he turned his face to the stars. They flickered above, distant companions... watching from so far away.

Huh. All he saw were stars...

Below, cricket's chirped. The river churned in the distance, rushing over rapids. He felt the night breeze cool his skin, rustling the grasses. And the soft breathing of his friend, warm body in his arms... familiar scent.

Fahr.

And in that instant, Cutter tasted something quiet and precious. Something he suddenly recognized as breakable, transient. He thought of Nightrunner, and their last rough, playful tousle. He thought of Leetah, waiting for him back at Sorrow's End. And he tried picture the rest of his quest being finished alone. A lonely, solitary treck through this valley. Stepping alone into the halls of the Bird Spirits. Returning to the Sun Village, without his friend... And the stars-- just stars-that would never carry stories again.

No! It hadn't happened that way. Cutter shook his head. And surely what was Now could not be lost. Carefully, he eased his sleeping friend onto his back, then lay down beside him. Burrowing close, he lay awake a long while, listening for predators. But all seemed peaceful- and the tall reeds hid them from view.

Cutter Kinseeker, Blood of Ten Chiefs, drifted off to sleep, pressed against the body of his closest friend, falling into memories of cub-hood. Knowing only Tam and Fahr-knowing this was what they had.

 

 

 


End file.
